Bluebells
by DemelzaRoss
Summary: Ross and Demelza after their first night of passion. Sexual content and upsetting scenes at times. This story will take you all through 12 books I hope so their will be spoilers
1. Chapter 1

This will contain spoilers from all 12 books I hope. It's a slow burning story based from the night after they first slept together.

Demelza turned and looked at the person sleeping next to her, her master. She rolled over and saw the blue dress lying on the ground from where he had ripped the dress off her, and showed her what a man's body could do to a woman's body. Her body started to tingle with the thoughts of last night.

Ross rolled over in his sleep and put his arm around her nuzzled in her neck. Demelza couldn't help but give a contented sigh as she felt his hot breath on her. He opened one eye to see this mane of red hair over him and last night came flooding back, the court case, reverend Halse, the dress, the argument, the kiss, the hooks, her leaning back into him telling him to take her. What had got into Demelza, he was drunk, but not that drunk.

As he was thinking he heard her sigh, her contented sigh, the sigh he often hear when she was out with Garrick picking bluebells for the kitchen or when she was sewing some sort of home improvement for the house, she had made a lovely new set of curtains for the kitchen, not that he cared about décor of the house but Verity commented how nice the house looked since Demelza came into his life.

Demelza went to get up when he pulled her back gently. "Sir…" Demelza gasped in shock as she turned and looked at him. "Let Prudie do some work for a change," Ross whispered huskily. "Don't you want breakfast sir," Demelza said as she suddenly felt embarrassed being totally naked in front of her master, she clutched her dress up to her to hide her modesty. "Breakfast can wait," Ross said as he sat up and put his hand on her back, tracing the scars he saw. He felt her tense.

"Your father," Ross whispered as he kissed the scar gently. Demelza nodded as she couldn't help but let out a small moan as she felt his lips touch her back. "The strap sir," Demelza whispered, "I didn't have tea ready, I was ten sir…" Demelza whispered. Ross couldn't help but shudder as he thought of it, but he was also shuddering at the fact he was getting hard kissing her back and he was sober. He kissed her back again as his arm wrapped around her waist and his mouth worked it's up to her neck. "Sir," Demelza said as she sighed.

"I shouldn't be doing this," Ross whispered, "you deserve so much more." Demelza looked at him full of love, the look she has given him after three years of dutiful service. "Take me sir," Demelza whispered, "I'm yours sir for whatever you need…" Demelza felt his tongue going down where her breasts were and his tongue was slowly eating her nipple. Demelza gasped as her body started to enjoy itself.

Ross looked at her as he sucked hungrily on her nipples. He pushed Demelza gently on the bed and looked at her, his eyes full of want for his friend, last night was all about her letting his anger out. Now he wanted her because he needed her and he wanted to show her every part of her body that could give her pleasure. Demelza suddenly tensed as he felt Ross's finger tease her opening. "Do you trust me?" Ross asked as he looked up at her. "More than anything," Demelza said as she looked at him.

Demelza gasped as he felt her master's finger enter her. "Enjoy it," Ross whispered as he then looked down and put his tongue over her bud and licked it. Demelza gasped. "Sir," Demelza panted as he got faster with his finger and tongue. He ignored her as he licked every inch of her, Demelza started to wriggle and pant loudly and at this he inserted his tongue into her and ate her hungrily. Demelza let out a tiny scream as Ross put his hands on her bum and lifted her up to get more access to her nectar. "Sir," she whispered as she came down from her ecstasy, "take me, let me give you pleasure just like you did to me just then." Ross thought how different this was from Margaret, Demelza was so eager to give him pleasure, Margaret wanted pleasure for herself.

Demelza sat up and rubbed his chest. "Take me," Demelza whispered, "whenever you want, I am yours sir…" Ross looked at her as he entered her slowly. He held her waist and moved her up and down on him. Demelza groaned again and then started to move on him herself as she got confident in what she was doing. Ross groaned himself and put his head back as the pleasure hit him. "Demelza," Ross moaned. Demelza silenced him with a kiss. Ross couldn't hold it in anymore as his pleasure over came in and he shot his load in her, which caused Demelza to moan loudly in her last moan of pleasure.

Ross got up and started to wash. "I'll go and make your breakfast sir," Demelza said as she put his mother's dress back on. Ross was silent as he was thinking what he was going to do. He didn't want to use Demelza, he liked her, she was his friend and a brilliant worker but the teenage Ross inside him was thinking of the free nights of pleasure he would be getting. This arrangement would work out well he thought.

Demelza walked down the stairs after she changed into her house clothes. Demelza started to make his porridge like nothing had happened in the last 12 hours, she heard hooves come and saw Elizabeth's elegant and beautiful body getting down from her horse. Demelza started to dutifully get ready to make a pot of tea for his guests, but couldn't help slamming the pot down.

Jud let Elizabeth in just as Ross came down. Ross looked at Elizabeth and couldn't help but smile at the elegance of her. Demelza curtsied as she walked past Elizabeth with the tea pot. "Sir, Mam," Demelza said as she looked at them. Elizabeth looked around the room of the parlour she was sitting in.

"Ross how are you? You haven't come to see us as you promised," Elizabeth said as she carried on looking around the room. "I'm sorry," Ross said as he looked at Demelza pouring out the tea, he didn't even have to ask anymore, Demelza bought all that he wanted before he knew what he wanted. Demelza smiled at him as she made his tea how he liked it. "Thank you Demelza," Ross said as he looked at her and smiled. "Sir I will be at the meadow picking bluebells for the kitchen," Demelza said as she curtsied and then left.

Elizabeth made small talk with Ross as she drank her tea. "Ross you've done wonders with this room," Elizabeth said politely, "did you have the dressmakers from Truro come and do it?" Ross looked at her and shook his head. "Demelza did it," Ross said seriously. Elizabeth looked at him. "I knew it wouldn't have been Ross," Elizabeth thought bitterly. "I hear she loves flowers," Elizabeth said out loud, "Verity told me from her visits, and she is often seen picking flowers." Ross looked at her. "Yes," Ross said smiling, "she loves flowers, sewing, cooking, but this isn't why you're here is it?"

Elizabeth looked at him and sighed. "I think Francis is seeing someone else," Elizabeth said worriedly. "I see," Ross whispered. "I can smell another ladies perfume, I was wondering if you could keep an eye on him for me… you're a good influence on him…" Elizabeth said as she looked at him. "I will try," Ross as he couldn't help but smile as he saw Demelza and Garrick running around the meadow which Elizabeth didn't fail to notice.

"The rumours are true," Elizabeth thought sadly, "I can't come here again… the way he looks at her…" Elizabeth said her goodbyes and let Ross help her on her horse.

Demelza looked on and felt a sudden hatred for Elizabeth. "How I wish she would get fat," Demelza thought. A stab of pain went through her heart as she realised that she would always be second best.


	2. Chapter 2 - I say Yes

Demelza walked into the living room and saw her master sitting in his chair. "I'm tired," Ross said as Demelza sat by his feet and started to arrange the bluebells. "Yes sir," Demelza whispered as she rested her head on his knees as she leaned her head back.


End file.
